This invention relates to the construction of an advertising board for a mobile diaplay system.
In a mobile display system for displaying information on a vehicle mounted display board for simultaneous viewing by a number of persons, it is necessary to raise the display board to a predetermined height so that all persons can clearly see it, and then to lower the display board before the vehicle is moved to another place. For this purpose, a lift is mounted on the vehicle, to move the display board vertically at the display site. During the display, the exposure of the lift and its control means to the audience is unattractive. Therefore, flat boards may be set around the display board in such a manner as to cover the lift and the control means. The flat boards are used as advertisement means, namely, an advertising board.
A set of such flat boards is referred to an advertizing board for a mobile display system. At the display site, the flat boards are set around the display board, which is raised to a suitable level. Before the vehicle is moved to another place, the flat boards are removed from the display board and loaded thereon. Heretofore, the assembling and disassembling of the flat boards have been manually carried out, requiring a large amount of time and labor.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,110,792 to Long et al discloses a vehicle mounted display apparatus having a trio of hinged panels which are folded one over the other for transport, and which may be pivotted into a flat shape for use. The panels are supported by a partially collapsible frame structure, so that the panels are rotated through 90.degree. from the transport to the display position. Such a system is disadvantageous in that there is insufficient structural stability of the system, and the load is highly variable during erection of the display. Also, the lift and control mechanism are visible during display, resulting in the disadvantage noted above.